


Do Not Disturb

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Owls, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James smiled a small half smile as he looked down at Lily's sleeping form. Her head resting on a book she had been studying earlier. OWLS were in three weeks and he was glad to see her sleeping since it hadn't seemed like she'd slept in the past two monthes....I love how Lily cam out, and yes I know her feet are beyond terrible, but I cannot draw feet, at all. Anyway, I'm absurdly pleased with her and would love to know what you think. James didn't turn out splendidly, but I think he looks James-like. :P





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
